fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ophi Az Hitto
Ophi Az Hitto was born from and raised by two incredibly powerful epithet using parents. They had made a massive fortune for themselves by playing the part of pseudo-superheroes. While the world expected her to grow into a powerful epithet user, none could expect the true extent of her powers when she first unlocked them. After watching one of her parents use their Outclass in a serious fight, her epithet ignited and revealed the intense power and potential she contained. Ophi herself is a rather rich aristocratic bitch, constantly asserting her own superiority above all others in all forms. Whether it be through money, status, talent, or sheer power, she always likes to show how she's the greatest thing in the room. She also has a fascination with power and the potential to view, study, and amass it for herself, and despite her arrogance she seems to have at least some level of respect for those she deems powerful. Powers Ophi's epithet is a very special case. For one, it allows her to effectively act as a class 2 character regardless of her proficiency level. This means that she immediately starts with her Outclass unlocked. Not only that, but she has the insane ability to not only permanently learn and replicate other Outclasses she sees, but turn all of the Outclasses she has into once per combats instead of once per session or adventure super moves. This means that Ophi is able to copy and abuse the most powerful powers imaginable, with very little commitment outside of being there at the time, and she can continue to use them forever. She also doesn't need to roll for any of these effects as they are still considered Outclasses. However, in return Ophi does not have, nor will she ever have, any kind of standard abilities. She is entirely limited to these one use, although admittedly powerful, effects. Her stamina doesn't really keep up with the high demand of her powers either, so she can't easily use all of them without great risk to herself. She also doesn't gain any sort of traditional proficiency upgrades that boost her kit, instead choosing two of these stat upgrades instead: * Unlock a weaker form of an unchosen talent. * +1 movement speed. * +1 crit range. * +1 damage reduction from a chosen damage type. * +1 basic weapon damage. * Basic weapon gains a new damage type. * +1 stamina regeneration. Ophi herself has gained a multitude of Outclasses, including those of her parents: * Class System - Ophi's own Outclass. For the rest of combat, class one characters can only take one main or movement action a turn and take 1 damage a turn. Class two characters gets two main and movement actions a turn and have a 50/50 chance to either heal or take 2 damage a turn. Class three characters get three main actions and two movement actions a turn, heal for 3 a turn, and can choose to not spend stamina on an ability once per turn. * Land of Misfit Toys - Ophi's mother's Outclass. Creates six different teddy bears, each of which have different defects. She also gains a natural "fixing" aura around her that heals the bears and turns their weaknesses into strengths, which gets bigger the more stamina she puts into it. Teddy is missing an eye and has a 50% chance to miss attacks, but instead has a +2 crit range while fixed. Bearry is missing his left leg and has -1 movement, but instead has +2 movement while fixed. Bearrington is missing a body and deals way less damage while having to roll for movement, but instead becomes a massive real ass bear with high damage attacks while fixed. Bearald is missing stuffing and takes continuous damage, but instead heals adjacent allies passively while fixed. Roosevelt has a gun and shoots people with his gun, but instead heals those shot for the same damage while fixed. Ophi also somehow added her own bear to this Outclass, called Banjo KaViktor. This bear's power is unknown. * MY Law - Ophi's father's Outclass. Allows Ophi to define a law that becomes impossible to break by laws of the universe, unless done by an Outclass or Overclass, or through a natural 20. * I CAN BE EVERYONE! - Spekinor's Outclass. Creates five copies of people Ophi has met before, under her control. For each one Ophi gains tons of bonus stamina, however when they're destroyed she loses it all and then some. * Streets of Brooklyn Rage - Benny's Outclass. Transmogrifies the current location into the streets of brooklyn, before causing Ophi to scream so loud that tears in reality unleash titan constructs made of pure hate and rage to emerge, in Ophi's image of course. There's one titan for each enemy on the field, which each get attacked before the titans dissipate. The titans are stronger the more stamina is put into the ability. Ophi can also gain random talents from targets she defeats herself, although this effect is much harder to actually pull off since it requires more hands-on effort. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 54 - Episode 55 Ophi was found during Booker and Liana's date in the book store, where the murder of a Old Man Jenkins took place. She continually blamed Nocturnal for the case, just as he accused her, which is no doubt a ripple effect from them trading blows during Episode 54 over Nocturnal's fear of cooties. Trivia * Ophi was originally created by Ballast as a part of an Adoptathon he ran. Initially only her own Outclass was created, as her other two at base would be determined by how the player works out the lore of her parents. * Ophi is often considered one of the strongest characters in all of DBA, alongside Cheshire Lilithian. They are considered the furthest limit in which DBA's power system should be tilted. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters